


ultimately its a beautiful thing

by fledgeling



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: I ABANDONED MY!! FIC, Modern AU, and by the latter i mean character tags, but yeah this is discontinued now [pensive emoji], contains s3 spoilers, ghost au, i know oct is over but i dont wanna abandon this lol, me in the future probably: i abandoned my fic, rip u were abandoned, tags are updated as i go, tangledtober???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledgeling/pseuds/fledgeling
Summary: edit 11/17/19 fic is discontinued, unfortunately, however, i do plan to make a new work based around the promised dark kingdom family shenanigans so yeet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> do u ever think abt how in great expotations stan and pete excitedly told cass abt how she can go do guard duties?  
yeah, well, i hc that theyre v close buddies now

She remembers everything.

The most quiet of whispers, the most hushed of crying. It felt as if a part of Corona had died, and she wasn’t any more older to understand it.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Her dad had told her, then, as she cried and asked again and again of ‘What happened? Why is everyone so _sad_?’.

Those were the only words he had managed to utter before sliding into her bed and letting her snuggle her little body against his chest, still so small, still so childish. 

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked, almost inaudible.

The Captain just held onto her tighter, drawing his hand comfortingly over her hair, “It’s not.” He said back. “It’s not.”

The sadness has eased since then, she remembers how everyone had dutifully continued to celebrate the day they were given the sun, and she remembers how everyone had grieved on the day it was taken from them.

She remembers feeling helpless. She remembers asking about training to her dad as she got older. She remembers his reluctant gaze; she knows he’s thinking about the ‘sun’ too.

But that was different, she was no sun, she wasn’t bright in the way the sun had shone so warmly to the kingdom, the way it seemed to instill a sense of happiness to everyone who came upon it- no, she wasn’t the sun.

She wasn’t who the people were asking for, but she’ll try to be, she’s the girl who wasn’t going to let a nearly two-decade long disappearance deter her from trying. She’s the girl who’ll work twice as hard as a hand maiden, the girl who’ll train herself even when her father wouldn’t. She’s the Captain’s daughter.

She’s Cassandra.

\-----

She slashes her dagger against the dummy, its hay-woven limb falls off just as Owl swoops in to claw its face.

“You are terrifying.” Pete comments, his tone is joking but there was undeniable fear in his voice, “The Captain should really start letting you actually join us in guard duties.”

Cassandra kicks at her make-shift dummy, “Tell that to my dad,” she snorts, “He still thinks I’m not ready.”

“Not true.” Stan says, as Pete nodded in agreement, “I mean, we _would_ tell the Captain, but you know how he… _gets_, whenever we try to suggest something to him.”

Cassandra doesn’t reply as she raises an arm for Owl to perch on, the bird complies obediently. “It’s only about time.”

“He probably needs a kick of some sort,” Pete offers, “Something like a wake-up call, something that would convince him that you _definitely_ deserve to be in the Guard.”

Stan rolls his eyes, “You think she doesn’t know that?”

“It was just a suggestion-“

“The problem is _what_.” Cassandra deadpans, as much as she appreciated the support (though it was admittedly just a tiny bit), she was getting a little tired of their bickering. “And we all know what’s on top of that list.”

“Her birthday is coming up again.” Stan murmurs what they were all thinking, “It would be her eighteenth, right?”

They grow silent.

“But hey-!” Pete exclaims, causing the other two to look at him, “There’s always different things in the list right? There’s been two prominent wanted posters being shown around the square lately.”

Stan huffs, “The Stabbingtons and Flynn Rider. Geez, I think it’s about time we managed to catch those buffoons.” He gives Cassandra a glance, “How about it?”

The concept is tempting, she almost wants to say yes, yet her shoulders slump dejectedly and she sighs, “Do what you want- like you said- her birthday is coming up again. Preparations are due soon, I wouldn’t want to skip my _other_ duties and let my dad use that as an excuse to not let me in the guard any more than he already has.”

“That’s too bad.” Pete frowns.

“It’s life.” Cassandra shrugs, she nods to Owl to take off and tucks her dagger back into her boot, “Doesn’t mean I won’t keep an eye out though- celebrations mean distractions, and if there’s anything thieves like more than gold from a kingdom then its that.”

And if she had a chance to prove herself to her father-to her _kingdom_, then it’s a chance she’ll take with no hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tangledtober makes a good excuse for writing practice lol- and its refreshing to take a dif pov for once  
especially for characters that i barely see in fanon content

Hook Foot was by no means, an adventurer.

He was, let’s say… a _performer_. He liked to dance, even though he has a hook for a foot, like his brother, who wanted to play the piano, even though he had a hook for a hand.

And yet, even Hook Hand had laughed when he had told him about wanting to dance, it made him feel small, like his dreams didn’t matter at all.

These minuscule emotions eventually evolved into annoyance, not so much that it couldn’t go past the bare minimum of him actually going to give his brother a piece of his mind, but no- even through the demeaning hours Hook Hand had spent explaining why his dream was a _joke_, even he admitted that that was all that could ever be to them- a _joke_. They were criminals, first and foremost, dreamers the second. There was no way society would accept them.

Or so, it was what Hook Foot had believed in, now his brother was the best-known pianist in Corona- _the entire world_\- if he manages to wow his crowds in his world tour.

“You did it.” Hook Foot said, watching as Hook Hand packed suitcase upon suitcase, his large carriage a humble yet generous offer the King had given in exchange for helping Rapunzel. “You’re living your dream.”

Hook Hand just gave him a look, huffing as he threw a box into the carriage, the horses up front grunted as the weight gradually increased, Hook Foot wondered if it would be able to hold up.

Following his gaze, Hook Hand released a laugh from his belly, “One day, little brother, this carriage will be even bigger than the Snugly Duckling.”

He sounded sure, confident, like he hadn’t said time and time again before that their dreams would never amount to anything besides a piece of tough food they decided to throw out the window.

Hook Foot gulped. “I was thinking-“

“Hold that thought.” Hook Hand heaved as he pushed a large couch into the carriage.

“I don’t think that’s gonna-“

“You don’t think a lot of the time, little bro.” Hook Hand interrupted, “Now, don’t give me that dirty look- you know I’m not wrong.”

Hook Foot sighed. He went over and helped him push the couch, a successful feat the horses weren’t fond of. Hook Foot wiped the sweat from his brow and stared at the ground.

“Now, what were you trying to say?” Hook Hand asked.

“Nothing.” Hook Foot muttered, “I was just going to tell you that the guys at the Snugly Duckling were asking for you before you left.”

Hook Hand snorted, “Of course! I ain’t gonna leave until tomorrow evening, even Rapunzel’s gonna say goodbye.”

For a few seconds, Hook Foot didn’t respond, then he raised his arm over to his brother. “Good luck.”

Hook Hand looked at it funnily, then smirked, shaking his hand just as if to humor him. “What? You not gonna show up tomorrow when I’ll finally leave your skin?”

“Oh, believe me,” Hook Foot said, though he felt like he was going to throw up because of how nervous he felt. “I’ll be there.”


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t until Lance finished gobbling up his stolen bread did he notice the light drizzle falling from the orange sky. It was cloudless, and he wondered what hellion of nature brought upon this disastrous weather into his life.

“I can hear you speaking out loud, y’know.” Flynn grumbled from where he sat further into their temporary hideout cave. “Quiet down, I’m trying to sleep.” He shifted until his back was against the stone wall, arms wrapped tight around himself.

Lance hummed, watching the light drizzle strengthen, eventually he had to back into the cave more, the raindrops pattering his already cold clothes. It showed no sign of letting up soon, and he sniffed derisively, just when they found the best shelter from bounty hunters or angry guards the rain had to pick up. The cave was hidden from plain sight and holes stretched out miles into the rock, it would’ve made for good escape routes, but they led to cold drafts being sent onto the main cave.

Before long the wind started to drift into their spot, and Lance felt his teeth chatter the longer it lasted. He turned towards his companion, who had his back turned against him.

“No.” Flynn said, though Lance hadn’t even spoken yet. “I am not cuddling with you, Lance.”

“Awwwww, c’mon Flynn! We used to do this all the time back then!” Lance's smile wobbled as he felt the freezing breeze enter the cave, he sneezed.

Flynn immediately perked up and his head snapped towards him, “Don’t you go getting sick on me again!”

Lance grinned cheekily, “D’aww~ someone’s worried about me!”

“Shut up,” Flynn muttered, scowling.

Laughing, Lance was about to persuade him into the ‘sharing of body warmth’ until another sneeze interrupted him, causing his nose to clog up considerably. He sniffled miserably.

“Ugh!” Flynn threw his hands up into the air, “Fine! Fine! You can… _cuddle_ me.”

Lance smirked. He went over to him and sidled himself comfortably against Flynn’s back, “You wanna be big spoon or little spoon?”

Flynn didn’t turn to face him, “Whatever.”

Drawing his arms over Flynn’s chest tightly, he grinned. “Love you too~”

“A word of this once tomorrow and I’m taking away your cuddling rights.”

“I had cuddling rights? I’m _shocked. _I need to get a lawyer because you have been abusi-“

“You’re a thief so it doesn’t count.” Flynn interrupted, “Now go to sleep before I change my mind about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'hmmmm.... frezbrezsnez.'   
\- me, who promptly didnt notice the alliteration until i proofread this on ao3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aint a real october if i dont post anything remotely related to spooky things amirite?  
ghost/modern au part 1(i cut it bc it got too long to be a drabble)

Rapunzel had a very strange apartment.

Now, she wasn’t sure if saying so to the landlord would be nice- she wasn’t one to judge based on appearance, but at certain times it was so weird that it was almost ridiculous.

She would sometimes go home to see her neatly made bed sheets a mess on top of her bed- and it wasn’t like someone did it on purpose- it was as if someone had slept on it without permission and left it without cleaning up.

“It’s not Lance’s fault, is it?” Rapunzel murmured, only her and the landlord had the keys to her room, and yet the latter was nowhere to be seen when she opted to question him about it that day.

Messy bed sheets weren’t the only thing she worried about, there have been complaints from neighbors about slamming doors and windows in her apartment- and she was never even there to witness it.

Lance didn’t seem to mind, despite being the landlord, he let her stay. Rapunzel supposed it was because he was never here himself anyway.

Besides, Rapunzel couldn’t really care less either way, she had stuff to do, stuff to prove. She was going through art college and trying to make a life for herself- or else the shadow of her mother would never leave her side.

She knew Gothel meant well (or she tried to believe so), and Rapunzel wanted to prove to her that she could live on alone and independent.

A girl with an ever-growing list of complaints by mad people and the never-ending sleuth of due assignments and projects can only take so much though, Rapunzel wondered if she really could manage to do this.

“Bad day?” Cassandra asked. She was leaning against the railing outside right by their rooms, Rapunzel thought she was rather brusque at times- but she was kind and never complained to her about ‘strange noises’. She attributed it to the fact that Cassandra was rarely back at home too. “Your eyes look like their bags have bags.”

“They do.” Rapunzel admitted, sighing. She sidled up next to Cassandra and began recounting the no good, awful day she had trying to work with a couple of other college kids. Someone wasn’t participating in their group and she was tired of trying and failing to convince them to help.

Cassandra laughed dryly, “I can’t believe someone managed to deflect Rapunzel- the girl who is the master of manipulating people with her puppy dog eyes.”

Rapunzel pouted, “As you said, my eyes aren’t the same these days- college is hard enough as it is! But the neighbors keep yelling at me to stay quiet during the day- and I’m not even here then! I don’t know what’s wrong with my apartment.”

Humming, Cassandra stared at the door to Rapunzel’s room, “I’m not one to believe in ghost stories-“ Rapunzel perked up in attention, “-but Schnitz likes to blabber on about how there’s some kind of spirit living in that room.”

“_What_?”

“Dumb, I know.” Cassandra shrugged, “He likes to pull my leg a lot, so I never believed him. But once you came around, he never spoke about it since.”

“You don’t think Lance could be hiding it from me, do you?”

Cassandra just gave her look, “Dunno, we might be living under the same roof, Raps, but there’s a lot all of us don’t know about each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think yall can guess whos the spoopy ghoul haunting raps by now :3c  
ill post part 2 tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2!

Rapunzel sighed to herself for the umpteenth time that day before collapsing on her bed. The wood creaked under her weight as she turned to lie on her back and stare at the fluorescent light hanging on the ceiling.

Cassandra’s words echoed in her head over and over, until she couldn’t take it anymore and slammed a pillow on her face.

“Cass is super nice and all…” she muttered, muffled by the pillow. She felt the need to breathe and removed it before continuing, “…but she’s super scary most of the time too.”

“Tell me about it.”

Rapunzel jerked upright, hugging her pillow tight by instinct before looking around in a panic. “Who’s there?!”

“Calm down, Blondie. I’m just stating my agreement here.”

_???!!!_ She couldn’t see anything- more or less anyone in the room, she didn’t even hear her door open and close! Did she forget to lock it? _Great Sun_, she wasn’t about to get mugged because of some stupid accident, was she?

“Geez!” the voice continued, sounding mildly affronted. “I’m not surprised, but could you be a little more- I don’t _know_\- _not rude_? I’m not even doing anything!”

Rapunzel gulped, “I-I’m sorry? I mean, I can’t even _see_ you! And you barged into my apartment!”

Something in the air shifted, making her feel cold, and Rapunzel shuddered as something blew lightly against her hair, “You can’t see me? Here- right now- I’m waving my hand in front of your face- you still can’t see that?”

“No!” Rapunzel whisper screamed, it felt _really weird_ to feel something moving in front of her nose when there was clearly _nothing_ there. “What are _you?_”

The air stilled. Rapunzel blinked, and silence stretched on.

She looked around in confusion.

“Honestly?” She tensed. “I don’t know what I am either.”

“W-What?” Rapunzel stuttered. “What are you- do you even know who you are?? What are you even doing in my room??”

“First of all- I came here first- and second? Hell if I know, I just woke up here one day like this.”

Rapunzel was about to say something before abruptly cutting herself of, okay, calm down, there could be some kind of rational explanation for this. Maybe it wasn’t everyday that someone discovered some weird _visitor_ but maybe she can find some kind of answer to that.

_There’s a lot all of us don’t know about each other_

Groaning, Rapunzel felt herself deflate as Cassandra’s voice creeped into her mind yet again.

“Seeing as you are currently upset-“ the voice had the decency to sound a bit guilty. “I’ll take my leave for a bit then.”

“Wait! Uh- Mister-?” Rapunzel grabbed uselessly at the air. “You said you were here first- I’m sorry I didn’t know- Lance never told me about having a roommate.”

Something like a snort reached Rapunzel’s ears. “Make that the both of us.”

“Do you know each other?”

“No.” it invited no more questions.

“Can you tell me your name, then?” she asked, “My name is Rapunzel.”

“Gesundheit.”

“Don’t be rude.”

A small laugh. “Sorry- sorry. My name- well, not exactly courteous of me to say- but I _think_ my name is, Finn? Rider? Flynn Rider? Or something? Whatever it is that happened to me, I don’t really remember, I’ve got bits and pieces, but that name is the only thing I can grasp onto right now.”

Rapunzel tipped her head in curiosity, “You don’t remember?”

“Nope. I don’t even remember how long I’ve been here, days were slow, until you arrived, but then they got slow again.”

Which reminded her- “If you were here all this time, why did you just decide to appear now? And why were you banging at my doors and windows while I was out in the day?” she bit back her spite at the last question.

A pause, as if Rider was thinking about it. “I apologize for that.” He admitted. “I was trying to get someone’s attention- it worked, but not in the way I wanted.”

When Rapunzel didn’t reply, he continued. “As for you- well. You looked busy, didn’t want to mess with you- but you kept talking about neighbors complaining so I decided to talk.”

“Does that mean you’ll quiet down now?”

“Sure. If you help me.”

It made her freeze. _Help him? _“What do you mean?”

“If you help me figure out why I’m like this.” The voice answered, “Then I’ll quiet down.”

Rapunzel couldn’t help the spark of annoyance in her tone, “It’s not like it’s my fault you’re like this.”

“And yet here you are.” He singsonged, “Trust me, Blondie, this will probably be over before you know it- I wouldn’t even be asking for your help if I would’ve been able to do it myself.”

“Look, I’m sorry that this has happened to you- but don’t you think you’re asking a bit too much from me? I’m already busy with college, I can’t handle another load of some mystery in my life.”

No response.

Rapunzel groaned as she realized Flynn had gone. This was… a development.

Getting all her thoughts together, she pulled out her flip phone and dialed in a number she remembered scribbled onto a sticky note on the landlord’s apartment outside his door.

It rang once, twice-

_"Strongbow or Schnitz- whatever you prefer- speaking here- what’s up?”_

“Lance, I have a ghost in my apartment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like weird lil drabbles aus like this. its like a whole world of new things to write, maybe one day ill come back to it again


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh to be pascal and just watch over ur dorky otp exasperatingly

There wasn’t much to do when one was sick. Pascal knew that all too well.

Being stuck in a tower with someone for 18 years made him _very_ knowledgeable on the subject. Though, the lizard supposes, it _did_ help since there was literally nothing to do then, better to sleep the day off than spend hours playing hide and seek or stare at the sky pin-pointing clouds as shapes they’ve never seen before.

But it was different now, they weren’t up in the tower anymore, and there was a lot of things to do, much more than Pascal ever thought possible besides all the things Rapunzel had told him she would do once they could travel around the world.

It was a big dream, then, and the two of them were always aware of the fact that it could not have happened, the shadow chaining Rapunzel seemed like it would never let her go.

Back to the point though.

“You doing okay tough guy?” Rapunzel teased, faint concern flowing through her words.

Pascal watched as she draped the back of her hand against Eugene’s forehead. “Felt better.” he croaked out, “Felt worse.”

The former thief, however heroic he had been when he fell in that ice-water, had managed to catch a chill. He had sneezed the moment Rapunzel finished her painting (sombrero and jellyfish free), and two days later he hadn’t appeared at the garden balcony for the royal family’s shared breakfast.

Rapunzel and Pascal went to check on him only to see him still in bed, asleep, feverish, and sweaty (to Pascal’s mild disgust).

“I’m sorry you got sick.” Rapunzel murmured, tucking away messy strands of Eugene’s hair out of his face. “We should’ve got you checked before we started painting again.”

“It’s fine.” Eugene coughed, smirking weakly, “It was worth it.”

And it was true. Pascal had watched the young couple laughing at the finished picture for almost an hour and a half, despite being vastly different than what Rapunzel had initially painting, and Eugene was more than ready to become the brunt of the joke, chuckling the moment Rapunzel showed him the finished piece.

Rapunzel smiled at him. Her expression filled with exasperation, worry and love. “I’ll go check if the doctor is here- get some rest while you can.”

“Oh believe me, I won’t be moving an inch.”

She pets Pascal on the forehead without saying anything before leaving, but he already knew that she was asking him to look out for Eugene.

As the door closed with a loud clack. Eugene immediately sat up, and Pascal squeaked at him disapprovingly.

“Yeah, yeah frog.” He failed to stop a sniffle, “I just need to stretch- my body feels like a whole bruise.”

As he rose unsteadily from his bed, Pascal jumped back just before he could place a steady hand hold where Pascal was just perching on- the railing of his bed.

Eugene cleared his throat briefly before snorting at Pascal, “You don’t think that I’d be able to spread the this cold _that_ easily, do you?”

Pascal just stared at him.

“Right.”

Shaking his head, Pascal crawled onto the wall and perched on the side of the window, slightly open and letting in a breeze of cold air. He flicked his tongue out and closed it. Can’t have anything else causing Eugene to get any more sick- Rapunzel would worry too much.

“Worried about me?” Eugene said jokingly.

Pascal just stuck the tip of his tongue at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing small things like this just makes me more apprehensive of the fact that season 3 is right around the corner...  
heres to hoping itll carry me all the way through school work (and give me motivation to accomplish tangledtober!!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains vague spoilers for rapunzel's return aka s3 e1  
how are yall doing this fine monday?

There are a lot of words to share for the two old companions once Corona’s Princess and his son take their leave on a large, flying balloon.

Edmund finds himself thinking about how much the world had passed on without him, he’s never seen anything like the contraption before, perhaps there were other things he’ll yet to discover in the world he’s been missing out for 20-something years.

Adira grunts from where she stands, and she slumps to the ground.

Immediately, Edmund crouches near her, careful of being too near, “You doing okay?”

“What do you think?”

Her clipped tone makes him sigh in exasperation, “It’s just like you to avoid getting patched up isn’t it?”

When she doesn’t reply Edmund continues, “Both you and my son got the wind knocked out of you earlier, and yet he’s the only one who bothered to get his bruises checked.”

“Does it really matter?” Adira is uncharacteristically tired. “It’s been a _very_ long day.”

“More reason for you to get yourself checked.” Edmund says, though he does sit down next to her. Hamuel flies off somewhere as he leans back with his arm. “How many years has it been, Adira?”

She shrugs, and it’s Edmund’s queue to know that she’ll probably be only responding as such to his blabbering soon.

“It’s been so long since people have visited this crumbling kingdom, I never thought I’d ever get to meet my son- and yet there he was! He’s grown so much- I don’t think I’ve ever been more proud.”

“Mm.” Adira hums, and that alone makes Edmund surprised. “He reminds me of your wife.”

Edmund sighs again. “Ah, that he does.”

The barren landscape of the Dark Kingdom suddenly seems to get a bit lighter. Edmund watches as some of the crows flutter about wildly, and he ponders if he should send some towards Corona in case they needed some extra help.

A previously standing wall falls behind them, Edmund turns his head alarmingly, Adira barely flinches. Once the dust settles, the situation at hand currently seemed to just hit his head all together.

“All these years.” He murmurs, “And just like that- the moonstone is gone.”

It was so stupidly ridiculous, who knew a simple few hours could manage to turn his entire life around. He doesn’t know what to feel about it.

“It’s freeing, though, isn't it?”

Edmund looks at Adira curiously, her shoulders were still slumped, as if burdened by troubles and grieving and regrets, yet there was still something so… _relieved_ about it.

The former king looks back up at the sky, and for the first time in two decades, he thinks he can spot a bit of sunlight peaking behind the dark clouds. His son was right, that Princess really _was_ the Sundrop.

He takes a deep breath. “It really is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if these two old geezers are ooc, this is my first time writing them (in edmunds case in his pmv)  
i have no idea on how to write adira lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont quote me on this.... im just trying to practice whump rip

Cassandra vaguely scowls at the group of dire wolves inching closer to them. Why they decided to come out the moment she and Eugene were just out to do some scouting was beyond her.

Eugene curses under his breath, he hadn’t brought any of his trinkets this time, and they barely had any material to make due for distracting the wolves before they’re running for their lives.

“Really wished we brought the horses!” His voice is high-pitched, and Cassandra feels like smacking him in the head.

“Save your breath for running, Fitzherbert!”

It would not have been any more complicated than that- they were in the forest, they could outrun the wolves if they tried hard enough, maybe climb a tree to escape- at least- that was what Cassandra was thinking about doing, because then-

-she trips-_ she trips for some godforsaken reason_.

She doesn’t see what she trips on, just feels the wind getting knocked out of her body- the dust, and the pounding of several paws and snapping teeth. She closes her eyes tight in that immediate second she’s sure sets of thorn-sharp maws would make their way on some part of her body- instead, though, she hears a sharp yell.

_Eugene_ she thinks before opening her eyes again and she tries to stand up. Only for her to realize that she’s _stuck_. On a stupid tree root.

Eugene was in front of her, shaking his sword in front of the wolves. “Stay back! You awful mutts!” he looks over his shoulder, “Not to be- _I don’t know-_ drastically worried for our _lives_\- _but I would really appreciate it if you stand up right now_.”

“I’m _trying_.” Cassandra hisses back, just before Eugene slashes at the lead wolf, scratching its flank.

They growl menacingly, dodging whenever the blade came too close.

Her foot was stuck deep in the wedge between an oak’s roots, each tug seemed to make it burn with a growing sprain- she was really going to curse trees for the rest of her life.

A snapping of jaws. Eugene yelps and something hard thumps _harshly_ against the wolf he was fighting. Its whimper catches Cassandra’s attention just as she whips her head in time to see it jump away from Eugene, its ears drawn back as a snarl escapes its mouth.

“Go. **_Away_**_._” Pure anger. Cassandra winces, she stares at the back of Eugene, he was still pointing the sword to the wolves and it seemed whatever expression he was having was enough to make the wolves retreat.

Relief makes Cassandra’s shoulders sag. When she looks back at Eugene again, he’s crumpled on the ground. Holding his side. Curses he wouldn’t have the audacity to say out loud if he was with Rapunzel being whispered.

Something cold sneaks into Cassandra’s spine as she notices red liquid slide from his gloves. “Eugene?”

It seemed to remind him that he wasn’t alone, Eugene grits his teeth as he stands up, one hand still holding onto his side as he goes over to Cassandra, offering a hand.

Her eyes slide over to his injury. “You-“

“Just let me help you.” He grunts out.

It takes a few pulls, and a few suppressed sounds of pain in both parties, until Cassandra is finally free, her foot sprained and limping.

The task alone exhausted Eugene, and he struggled to keep his breath steady once Cassandra was up on her feet again, “Great.” He breaths out, “Just _great._”

Cassandra lets him complain, she sighs and limps over to him, “Where did it get you?”

“Where _else?”_ Eugene mutters, he inhales and removes his hand to get a closer look at the wound. A fist sized bite mark was embedded into his right side, _deep_. he whines as the blood seeps into his clothes. “These were my _good_ clothes.”

Examining the bite through squinting eyes, Cassandra offers him her shoulder, “Come on- let’s get back to the others before the wolves come back.”

He hesitates, eyeing her limp and she wants to smack his head all over again, “It’s just a _sprain_.”

“And this is just a _bite.”_ He retorts, but regrets it later as he moves and makes it _sting_, still, he stubbornly doesn’t wrap his arm around her, “I’ve been stabbed before, Cassandra, and believe me this is nothing compared to that.”

“It doesn’t matter! Just get your dumb face over here and help the both of us move! We’ll walk together.”

Thankfully he doesn’t say anything anymore and complies to her orders. Soon they have an arm wrapped around each other’s shoulders, guiding themselves through the thick undergrowth. 

Every so often Eugene would hiss or wince in pain, and Cassandra grew more worried as his movements began to get sluggish.

“Don’t die on me Fitzherjerk.”

“I have no intention…” he wheezes at the effort, “..of dying… twice.. _thank you very much_.”

“Then stop talking.”

They’re silent again for a few moments. Cassandra _thinks_ she can hear a horse grunt just as Eugene completely slumps his weight onto her and she nearly trips on her face twice.

He was unconscious.

Dragging an exasperated hand over her face, Cassandra opted to do what she thought was safe enough in this part of the woods.

She yells.

“HELP!”

She doesn’t have to do it more than once.

Soon enough she hears the clopping of hooves moving swiftly through the wood, and she mutters a quick ‘thank you’ under her breath to Eugene's heavy body before greeting Fidella’s face as the horse appears from up ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also the latest episode watered my crops but what else is new


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double (possibly triple?) post today!  
i wasnt able to post here the day before yesterday and the day after 
> 
> this one contains spoilers for 'beware of the big bad wolf!'

Being part werewolf was something that Catalina had not expected to ever experience in her life.

It was a vaguely scary feeling, to know that some nights she’ll experience the inevitable itch of transforming, to just lose herself and possibly harm other people made her uncomfortable.

And as of right now they just.. didn’t have a cure for it.

“It’s amazing, though.” Catalina blinked herself out of her stupor as Lance’s hand found his way onto her shoulder. “I mean, look at this! The Princess sure is talented.”

They were scouring through a few crates inside Eugene’s bedroom, the latter had invited her and Kiera to look through all sorts of stuff that could hopefully fit into their new home- the treehouse.

Eugene rolled his eyes as Lance examined the painting with sparkling eyes, “You sure you wont just say that about _any_ artist who draws your paint?”

Before replying Lance had directed his gaze towards Catalina, a small smile o his lips, and she found herself feeling strangely comforted. The attention was short-lived, the two older men in the room continuing with their bickering.

Kiera picked her way towards Catalina, her scowl present as always but there was something much- _much_ softer in the way she regarded her. “What else do you think could the treehouse use?”

Catalina hummed, kicking her feet absentmindedly while she sat on the only bed present in the room. “I don’t know, to be honest.”

“Really?” Kiera quirked a brow, “I thought you’d be buzzing with suggestions by now.”

She shrugged, “I didn’t expect to live somewhere so… big.”

Kiera smiled, “Right, just tell me if there’s anything that catches your eye- there’s gonna be a _lot_ of space we’re going to have to use or else we’ll just end up with a large platform on top of a tree.”

“I know, Kiera.”

As her sister walked over to help Eugene carry out a few boxes, Catalina felt the mattress beneath her sink and she looked over to see Lance sprawled lazily on the bedding. She giggled at his antics, “What are you _doing_?”

“Hmmm..” Lance murmured, “I am taking a nap.”

Catalina shoved at his side playfully, and like a bear hibernating, Lance stayed completely still. “There’s still work to do!”

Dramatically, Lance rolled over until his stomach was exposed, he drew an arm over his eyes, “_Alas, _I cannot. For I- the Great Lance Strongbow- am unable to do so for I am gravely sick.”

“And what is that?” Catalina stifled her laugh.

Lance shot her a grin, “You may know it as the sickness of procrastination.”

“Sounds more like you heard of the word and immediately dubbed it as some kind of illness.” Eugene deadpanned, entering the room again, Kiera right by his heels. “Well, that seems to be all we could haul for now, except for that crate of paintings you’ve been obsessing over.”

“The girls should keep it!” Lance proclaimed, “So that they’ll have a little piece of us at their new home.”

“What do you say?” Eugene asked Kiera, who directed the question to Catalina.

The three put their collective gazes on her, Catalina couldn’t really pinpoint what kind of emotion they had in their eyes, but she knew that it made her feel very warm inside. Lance tapped her back with a smile, and finding it infectious, she found her lips twitching upwards in turn.

Like she said, maybe she _didn’t _want to turn back. She just had to get used to her new abilities now, and besides- Kiera reached forward to hold her hand, and Eugene nodded at her encouragingly while Lance simply whistled a little tune- she always had a family that she could trust with her back, and they’ll be there in every step of the way.

“It sounds great!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had opted to make this MUCH MORE ANGSTy and in lances perspective (something along the lines of him feeling guilty over Red not really liking the name red)  
but they deserve a break, i love these two girls sm
> 
> also im not 100% confident abt the spelling of their true names, if yall have a correction feel free to tell me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains vague rapunzel's return spoilers!!
> 
> been busy with life! (wasnt able to do that double/triple post i said the last chapter)  
sorry abt that, expect writing to pick up sometime next week, we're having our exams this thursday and friday so i kinda need to keep my head together :'D

Varian was not a very outgoing person. At least, not most of the time. Usually you would see the boy spouting out something related to science and the like whenever you try to strike up a conversation with him. Usually those words would go into one ear and just out of the other. Usually Varian didn’t mind, usually he did. His life had a lot of usuallys.

And one of those usuallys involved a certain amount of ‘harmful’ heists directed to his distaste towards a kingdom that had turned their back on his family.

It was complicated.

In the year he had spent in Corona though, being witness (and partly cause) of the falling out of order and peace, he’s found it to be a little tired of it all. He wasn’t even able to free his father then, and it all boiled down to some kind of exhaustion that would never leave his limbs, the bravado of his ‘evilness’ or the charcoal pencil sketch of a goatee on his chin.

In many ways, he’s kind of glad Rapunzel finally returned.

“How are you holding up?” Varian asked.

Quirin murmured a low hum as he lay on his bed. “I’m okay, son. A little tired, but fine.”

Ruddiger chirped from where he was lazing by Varian’s feet, the alchemist reached down to rub the raccoon’s head.

“Just call me if you need anything.”

When Quirin gave out a hum of confirmation, Varian pulled Ruddiger up to his chest and went outside.

Old Corona still had a lot of renovations to go through. He figured the ‘Old’ part would get changed eventually, what with how nearly every building near the vicinity needed repairing.

Quirin had promised to help with directing the repairs, but he woke up today with some of the fatigue of getting trapped in amber for a year, and Varian offered in helping in his stead. Not expecting much of an agreement on his father’s part, given his history of ‘helping’ people in his own, explosive way, Varian was surprised when instead he felt a hand ruffling his hair, while a smile coated Quirin’s lips.

“You’ll do good, son.” He had said, and Varian felt himself tearing up a bit at the notion of someone who was finally, _finally_ trusting him.

He’s sure not everyone’s quite ready yet to accept him, but he can be patient, and in due time he’s sure he’ll be able to earn their trust once more, if his father and Rapunzel believed in him, then he could believe in him too.

Ruddiger chittered from where he was snuggled against Varian’s chest and the young boy grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had bigger plans for this drabble, but... u can expect that idea in a later chapter >:3c


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains slight spoilers abt cass (i forgot what episode it was in but i just used that small scene and turned it into... this)

The night air is cool and refreshing against Cassandra’s cheeks as she hovers near the crash site of their old caravan.

In lieu of the whole ‘keeps breaking thing’ and being so used to it, she’s surprised to feel a little sad at the sight. It was one of things that didn’t go back to Corona, broken beyond repair. _Like me._

Owl flutters from where he was scouting the forest up in the sky, Cassandra reaches an arm out and the bird settled down comfortably on the offered perch.

She’s more or less thankful for the company, “I didn’t think you would stay with me.” She murmurs.

He blinked, his usual piercing gaze softening, as if telling her that he would never leave her.

Touching her forehead against his, Cassandra let him fly away again.

She scans the debris of the wreckage, not really knowing why she even felt compelled to go here in the first place, there was nothing here of worth- just memories piled upon memories of destroyed relationships with the others, Cassandra’s always imagined what it would feel like to finally get freed from the clutches of her royal duties, and now that she has it, not in the way she even expected in the first place, she feels kind of numb. To everything.

Owl hoots and Cassandra turns to look at a teddy bear buried under broken planks of wood. She didn’t give it another glance, walking over the stuffed animal.

Despite her effort of ignoring such a childish thing, Owl hoots again, as if questioning on who it belonged to.

“It was Lance’s.” Cassandra says begrudgingly, refusing to regard the fact that she wanted to fill up the suffocating silence, she grew too used to the noise in this old vehicle. “We didn’t have any kids with us, if you were confused- at least- not in body anyway.”

She doesn’t know if the bird is satisfied, yet Owl flies over to where a jut of the old caravan stuck out, and he glanced at the ground.

Following his gaze, Cassandra felt her heart stop as she heard two voices, loud and clear and _vivid_ at the back of her mind. 

_“I’ve read a bunch of books in my lifetime but it doesn’t get any better than this.” Eugene proclaims lazily, a copy of his esteemed Flynn Rider book in hand. It’s cover was worn and somewhat dirty, clearly being an important keepsake through his life. “Sucks that I lost a few of my collection though, couldn’t help it with how busy I used to be then.”_

_Rapunzel flicks a paintbrush in his direction, “Don’t move! I’m trying to paint you!”_

_“And _I’m _trying not to die of boredom!” Eugene retorts, a teasing smile in place, “What’s a little talking about my favorite book anyway?”_

_“There’s nothing wrong with a little fanboying now and then-“ as Eugene splutters at the use of ‘_fanboying’ _she snorts, “But if you move around so much I can’t focus on the painting!”_

_Eugene grumbles but does as told, and suddenly he turns to look at Cassandra._

_“What are you staring at?”_

_ “Minding my own business.” She deadpans, she doesn’t try to hide her knowing smirk, “If you want something more specific though then I’m enjoying watching you suffer.”_

_Eugene dramatically covers his face with the book, “Rapunzel this is preposterous.”_

_“No it isn’t.” Rapunzel sticks her tongue out as she examined her ongoing piece of work, “Cassandra, why don’t you join Eugene? It feels like there’s been something missing and I think it’s you!”_

_This time it’s her turn to splutter and Eugene- quite too enthusiastically if you asked Cassandra- pulls her into Rapunzel’s view and of course no one can ever say no to Rapunzel if you’ve known her long enough. The next few hours is then spent in stiff moments of staying still and trying not to sneeze -laugh in Eugene’s case, obviously enjoying the fact that he’s not the only one suffering anymore._

_Despite Rapunzel scolding Cassandra and Eugene about trying to make the other move with fast inconspicuous swipes of the hand or exaggerated faces she’s practically beaming the entire time._

_The painting never does get finished -because Corona help them if they could get anything done when they were always messing with each other- but Cassandra senses that it was the least of their worries. _

The beat of Owl’s wings snaps Cassandra back to reality, and before she gives her heart another chance to remind her of those things past, she steps on top of the frayed pages of a book about a swashbuckling adventurer and ignores the sound of a palette board splintering and cracking-

Owl’s look of sadness goes purposely unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk abt yall but when the camera panned over to the stuff raps and eugene owned while cass was walking over what was left of their caravan something broke inside of me


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im 4132412 years late but here's some team awesome bonding (finally)

There was something methodical about the fact that Eugene was smoothly talking and joking along with the other Coronians in the town, Varian would’ve more or less not cared, if he hasn’t been thinking about a lot of things.

Things that involved how one could fit in again in a society that may or may not hate him.

“I’ll hold on to that offer of pancakes, by the way.” Eugene shot Stan and Pete a finger gun, winking, “You guys owe me.”

“I told you to keep quiet about telling him about the Stabbingtons!”

Varian peered at the two guards before looking up at Eugene. “So, uh, Rapunzel asked for me?”

Eugene hummed, patting him on the back before leading him away from the hustle and bustle of the people all around, “She just wanted to know how you translating the scroll is going.”

“Oh,” Varian didn’t really know where Eugene was leading them, but he perked up at the mention of the scroll, before deflating again, “I… honestly haven’t got much information on it yet, sorry.”

Eugene shrugged, “No biggie, it’s just a piece of paper, it’s not important at the moment- not that _I_ would know, actually.” He chuckled.

“Right.” Varian wrung the sleeves of his dress shirt together, “Actually… Eugene I was thinking about something.”

Eugene eventually settled them by the edge of town, near one of the apple orchards Varian frequented with his father, “Shoot, kid.”

Not really knowing how to get his point across, Varian blurted out, “How do you do it?”

“Define, _it_.”

“I mean! How do you… do _it?_ You talk so easily with everyone, mingle with every person in the street like you lived here your whole life, it’s like you were never a thief to begin with!”

Eugene seemed startled at the question, before visibly clearing his throat, “Uh, I think you’re asking the wrong person for this-“

“I don’t think I am.” Varian interrupted, before realizing how rude it was, and covering his mouth with his hands, “Sorry, bad habit.”

“No worries.” Eugene waved a hand dismissively, he went over towards an apple tree, scanning the branches and spotting a bright red fruit a few inches above his head. He gave Varian a look, “Mind if I…?”

Varian stared at him for a moment, “Huh- oh- yeah, my dad’s friend owns this orchard, and we help them sell the apples and I keep away _most_ of the pests, so I don’t think they would mind.”

After the confirmation, Eugene nodded and swung himself onto a branch before grabbing two apples from a branch. He threw one at Varian. “Catch.”

The young boy, eyes sparkling, barely had time to react before the red fruit hit him on the forehead.

Eugene jumped down from the tree, “Whoops, sorry, you got to work on your reflexes.”

“As I were!” Varian quipped, picking up the apple from the ground and dusting it off with his sleeve. “And you haven’t answered my question.”

“And my answer hasn’t changed.” Eugene said, “I’m not the guy you think you know.”

Varian’s skin tingled with some kind of emotion he couldn’t name, but it felt very _very _familiar, “How do you know how I see you?”

“Highly, which you shouldn’t.” Eugene’s tone darkened, “Believe me, I’m the last person you should ever try getting advice from.”

“I just want to know how you began talking with people.”

Something in his tone must’ve brought on the guilt inside Eugene, and soon the former thief was sighing and holding Varian’s shoulder.

“I don’t think people have ever stopped suspecting me.”

Varian looked at him in surprise, “What?”

Eugene smirked, “You heard me, bringing the Princess back, for a _thief, _was either seen as bad or Bad.”

Varian wrinkled his nose. “…what?”

“People either saw me taking the opportunity to receive huge amounts of gold or vying to have a lifetime of royalty on my back- and ‘unfairly’ earn the Princess’ hand in marriage.” He made bunny fingers at unfairly.

“But it’s been so long, doesn’t everyone trust you yet?”

Eugene snorted, “Who knows, I don’t bother everyone by asking if they’re okay with a former thief wooing their Princess every day, the Sun knows how suffocating it’ll be if I asked the _King_.” He looked genuinely despaired, and Varian can’t help the laugh that escapes his throat.

Eugene smiled at his amusement, “Besides, I’d rather bother everyone by _not_ stealing and proving that I’ve changed, but it’s different, for you.”

Varian stiffened, “H-How come?”

“You’re not the type of kid that just rolls on with life’s punches, and that’s not a bad thing, don’t get me wrong.” Eugene scratched the back of his head, “The, I can’t believe I’m saying this,” he choked slightly, “-_crimes_ we both did are vastly on different levels from each other, but you’re a kid, I’m an adult- no matter how wrong that feels to say on my tongue, bleh- you still got your whole life stretched ahead of you, and I do too, but we both deal with this stuff very differently.”

He paused for a moment, hand on his chin before continuing, “I’m not the type of person to care about every single thing that’s said to my face, I’ve got a whole two decades worth of ‘you’re not good enough’ on my back and I’ve learned to just listen to the ones that matter- and you, well, you’re still a kid, whatever that’s worth, which is a lot if I may assume, and everyone’s got a heart- if they have one- in understanding what you went through, just give them time.”

Varian sucked a breath through his nose, “I- okay, I will.”

Eugene softened and ruffled his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect more varian chapters to come uwu


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh i apologize for not updating this fic. i am unsure if ill be able to finish it. until then, ill try my best even though october ends tomorrow for me dfadf
> 
> btw this is un-betad we die like men

Xavier was by no means a people person.

As far back as he can remember, he’s been known to just toil away at his workplace, blacksmithing weapons or horseshoes, as time passed he easily accepted the role of being Corona’s unofficial hermit.

He’s seen many things, for someone who’s barely left Corona, and he’s fine with that. He’s content to admire the stories of magic and wonder from pen and paper, and even more so if he would manage to tell these stories to people around him.

It wasn’t the case on occasion, he knew he could be overbearing sometimes, and he understood that to a point, too. He was growing old, and younger ones in town had too much in their plates to sit and listen to him dabble on about old legends and stories, he couldn’t find it in himself to stop them from writing their own.

So when someone came by in dark, almost-pitch black armor, calling a friendly greeting from where Xavier was hammering on new pair of horseshoes, he was surprised.

“Hello! Good Coronian!” the man said, chipper as ever, Xavier thought he could recognize the strange attire he had, but these days some of his memories were failing him, and he shrugged it off from his shoulders.

“Welcome.” He greeted, setting down his hammer before going on to greet the stranger. He wiped his hands on his apron before offering it. “My name is Xavier, and you are?”

“Edmund!” The man replied, eagerly accepting the handshake, his strength making Xavier’s arm almost pop out of his shoulder, “This is _fascinating!_ It has been a very long time since I’ve been to a blacksmith.”

Xavier shook his head to clear out his dizziness before smiling back at him, “I-I see, and what do you need help with?”

The question seemed to make the man snap out of his eagerness, almost annoyed before shaking his shoulders and turning back to face Xavier, “Right, well you see, I wanted to give my son our family’s most prized possession, but unfortunately, I lost it and I wanted to make it a new one!”

Xavier nodded, “What were you thinking of giving him?”

“A sash.” Edmund answered, “Something that he would like.”

Curious, Xavier couldn’t help but ask, “Who’s your son?”

“Hora- I mean.” He coughed, “Eugene.”

Xavier was so surprised he couldn’t answer for a solid three seconds, all the while Edmund was beaming at the mere mention of his child.

“I’m sure you know him, right? He’s grown so much now! I couldn’t of have been more proud. We were out earlier, and our relationship first turned out a bit rocky, so I wanted to make up for my disappearance all this time.”

Now that Xavier did have the chance to examine Edmund closely, he could see the resemblance. Edmund had the exact spitting image of Eugene’s eyes, but it was still a truth to behold, no one in the Royal Palace had mentioned of Eugene having any parents. Everyone had knew one way or another that the former thief was orphaned at a young age.

“How did you come to meet your son?” Xavier questioned, intrigued.

Edmund was more than happy to comply to a story, and after he told him of about how Rapunzel and the others came for the moonstone and how he was he last king in the Dark Kingdom, Xavier suddenly knew why the outfit he wore was so familiar.

“That is quite interesting.” Xavier said as Edmund finished, “So the legends about the Dark Kingdom _are_ true, people thought that the kingdom never existed in the first place!”

“I assume that’s the work of my personal group of knights.” Edmun said, “They all had the job of keeping everyone away, and that was done promptly by saying the kingdom never existed in the first place.”

“_Fascinating_.”

“Well, I’m flattered. Now about that sash…”

“Oh, of course!” Xavier almost forgot, “I have an idea of what Eugene might like.”

“Do you now?”

Xavier nodded, sending him a warm smile, “You have your own version of _Horace,_ but Eugene has been living here long enough to have made himself be known more than the infamous Flynn Rider who saved the lost princess from her tower.”

Edmund hummed, looking pleased, “Then I trust that you would be capable of knowing what to do.” He paused, “Is it possible to ask you about my son? I want to know as much as possible, I owe that to him at _least_.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Xavier thought about the mischievous young man responsible of sweeping Rapunzel off her feet. There was definitely more to him than that- and surprisingly enough- being a prince isn’t the only thing. Xavier was more than happy to tell that story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe writing xavier hasnt crossed my mind until now! (actually i can he was difficult to write here lol)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will force myself to mark this fic as complete or so help me

There were many secrets hidden in-between even the closest-knit of families, and in a family as small as his, you could say he was not exactly ready to find out how much big of a change there was coming to it.

Varian didn’t know what to expect when he had heard low voices murmuring outside of his room. Ruddiger wasn’t sleeping by his usual spot on his feet and when he heard a table being pounded harshly his heartbeat hastened up like crazy. _Was someone mugging their house or something!?_

He forced himself to take a deep breath, _be rational._ It was morning, what couple of thieves would be dumb enough to steal things in sunlight.

He paused. Oh right. The infamous happening of the Princess’ Crown getting stolen by Flynn Rider and the Stabbingtons.

Varian winced when a jovial laughter erupted from outside his door, _that was not his dad!_ Who the heck was out there anyway? He found himself too curious to let his jumpiness get to his head again, and hesitantly, he walked up to the door and opened it.

He did _not _expect a man completely dressed in black conversing with a rather subdued Quirin at the dinner table.

At the sound of his door creaking, the two men glanced at his direction, the stranger’s eyes brightening while his father’s seemed to have said _oh no_.

“Greetings!” the visitor said, waving an arm around, “I assume you’re Quirin’s boy? Varian wasn’t it? It is very good to finally meet you!”

“Uh.” Varian gulped, wondering why Quirin was avoiding his gaze, “Yes, it’s nice to meet you too? Mister-?”

“Drop the mister boy! You can call me Edmund!” ‘Edmund’ winked, grinning in a way that made his eyes crinkle into a familiar image, Varian couldn’t put his finger on it.

He discreetly walked over, trying to catch his father’s attention but to no avail, “You two know each other?”

“We go way back!” Edmund proclaimed, “Why, Quirin was one of my most trusted knights!”

Varian spluttered. “_K-Knight!?”_

Quirin laid his head in his hands, “Sire, _please._”

His voice cracked, “_Sire!!??!”_

Edmund was unfazed, smiling widely as he regarded the two.

Varian nudged his father until Quirin eventually let him remove his hands, sighing when his son had the most absolutely pressing look on his face.

“Dad. Explain, now.” He pursed his lips, faltering slightly, “Please?”

“I will, Varian, just let me-“

“AH!” Edmund exclaimed, interrupting him, “I’ve forgotten the time! I had plans to visit Eugene today!”

Varian gave him a wary look, “W-Why do you need to visit him?”

Edmund’s smile was blinding, “Because I need to visit my son of course! I did promise that I’d give him a new family heirloom!”

Varian felt like fainting on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> future chapters will be focusing quite a lot on the people with relations to the dark kingdom. so, expect shenanigans w this weird family!

**Author's Note:**

> i dont rlly have a prompt list so who knows when ill abruptly lose inspiration


End file.
